


It All Went Wrong In the Best of Ways

by Paperlov3 (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cat/Human Hybrids, Confessions, Copious Amounts of Slick, Courting Rituals, Hybrids, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oops, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Centered Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Switching, and cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Paperlov3
Summary: Minghao's confession to Jun doesn't exactly go as planned, but it turns out better than he could have hoped for
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	It All Went Wrong In the Best of Ways

**Author's Note:**

  * For [junniensfw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junniensfw/gifts).



> I wrote this in exchange for a Chan and Seungkwan PC and it was 100% worth it. Tysm Sam, I love you and I hope you love your two hybrid boys!!
> 
> Note: I might periodically come back and edit this if I find anything I want to improve. I wrote it in like two hours while distracted theres bound to be something

Minghao is three steps away from Jun’s front door when he comes to the realization that this could be a very, very bad idea. He never considered himself to be self-conscious until this very moment when he’s standing just shy of a confession, a little bag of Jun’s favorite sweets clutched in a trembling hand. His tail flicks behind him and he subconsciously scolds it for being so blatant. He wraps it around his leg before taking another step forward, enough to reach and knock on the door before he’s sabotaged by his mind. 

For a few, long minutes there’s no movement from within the apartment and Minghao free falls through awkward scenarios before the door finally opens. Though, it’s not Jun standing on the other side, but instead his friend, Jihoon.

“Uh, hey, Minghao...” Jihoon leans into the doorway, pulling the door almost closed behind him, “Um, this isn’t a great time...”

Two things happen simultaneously: Minghao feels his heart sink and heat pools in his stomach. There’s a whine from deeper in the apartment that makes his ears stand up by themselves, and suddenly Minghao becomes aware of the sweet smell of gingerbread spilling from within. Jihoon turns to look over his shoulder and there’s another whine that makes Minghaos tail curl in interest.

When Jihoon turns back, he has a conflicted look on his face, “You should-“

“Hao?” A small voice makes them both turn to the source, Jun shuffling out of his bedroom at the end of the hall. He’s in an oversized shirt and his hair is a mess, and yet he’s glowing in a way that has Minghao swooning. He rubs his eye with one hand, the other holding himself up on the wall, “Please let him in, Hoonie.”

“Jun that’s not a good idea...”

“Please?” Jun lifts his head and tilts it to the side with a pout, easily winning the argument when another wave of gingerbread makes its way to the front door. With 

a sigh, Jihoon moves to the side, allowing Minghao entrance into the apartment.

His steps are slow, cautious through the door, but Jun seems to have other plans. In the blink of an eye, he’s standing in front of Minghao, clasping his hands between his own and nuzzling their cheeks together. A low purr reverberates in his chest and a part of Minghao, the same part conspiring with his tail to embarrass him, begins to purr back.

“Hao,” Jun whines, burying his nose further into Minghao’s neck, the scent of gingerbread turning into something sweeter, “You came to see me?” The end of his sentence is cut off with a whine, Jun’s hands coming up to ball into tiny fists that clasp at Minghao’s shirt. As if on instinct, he feels his tail curl around Jun’s thigh and pulls the other hybrid closer.

“I-Uhm,” the rational side of him turns to look at Jihoon for any sort of explanation. Right now, with Jun clinging to him and slowly pushing their hips together, didn’t seem like the best time for any sort of confession. The little bag of candy is still clutched tight in the hand that’s not holding Jun close, nearly forgotten with his senses being full of gingerbread and spice at the moment.

“Did you know he went into heat?” Jihoon’s tone isn’t accusatory, just curious. The base instinct in Minghao knew when Jihoon opened the door what was going on, but facing the reality of it still makes a shudder go through him. Jun responds accordingly by grinding against him. Hard.

“I, uh, actually came here for another reason. Now might not be the best time though-” 

Jun pulls back suddenly, his eyes more clear than they had been before. If he had been sinking into heat space, he’s pulled himself back up for Minghao’s sake, though he’s not sure how he feels still about confessing now. What if Jun was too clouded to give him a real response? He would never forgive himself if he somehow pressured Jun into accepting his confession when-

“Actually,” Jihoon interrupted his thoughts, taking a step back toward the door, “Jun, you should tell Hao what you told me earlier.”

The hybrids turn back toward each other, Jun’s face suddenly flushing, and Minghao knew it wasn’t because of the heat.

“I… uh…” swallowing, Jun takes a deep breath and places his hands on either side of Minghao’s face, “Hao, I like you. A lot. And I have for a while. And I was originally planning on giving you more time to answer, but, well… my heat came early. And I don’t have anything to give you, shit, this is turning out really, really bad-”

Minghao’s heart swooped in his chest, and he quickly brought his hand clutching the candy around to press into Jun’s chest, rushing out his next words, “Dummy, I was trying to confess first.” 

The next few moments are a blur. Jun accepts the candy and quickly swoops in to kiss Minghao, starting out innocently enough between giggles and a few missed attempts. Somewhere between Jun nibbling on his bottom lip and pulling his tongue in with Minghao’s, Jihoon excuses himself, closing and locking the door behind him out of courtesy to the couple. Jun was still in heat, after all, and the conformation between the two hybrids was going to amplify that intensity already simmering under their skin.

Minghao’s next coherent thought happens when they’re stumbling into the nest Jun has made in his bedroom, still attached at the lips and hungry to take as much as they can from each other. He can feel Jun’s heated skin underneath his fingertips, having pushed the shirt up to reveal Jun wasn’t wearing anything but a thin pair of underwear underneath. Everything is hot, there’s slick coating his fingers and Jun’s thighs, and the blankets on the ground are almost soaked through by the time Jun cums for the first time.

“Good boy,” Minghao murmurs, drawing his fingers out of Jun to lick at the slick that was sticking to his skin. The smell of gingerbread was overwhelming but Minghao didn’t mind. Even if he couldn’t smell himself, he was sure Jun was just as well drowning in the scent of rain, as his own slick was starting to trickle down his thighs.

“Mhmf,” Jun whimpered, reaching up and trying to grip onto Minghao’s shorts. With a little help, he gets what he wants, and soon both of them are stripped bare in front of each other, a sight Minghao had only hoped he would be granted but was too afraid to hold onto. He locks away the image of Jun spread out underneath him, skin glowing and legs spread, into his mind for safekeeping.

Shuffling forward so he can lean down over Jun, Minghao lays down to rest his chin on the other hybrid’s chest, “Alright, baby, what should we do with you?” Jun whimpers again, bucking his hips up against Minghao to brush their erections together, sending twin shivers down their spine. “Junnie, be good.”

“N-no…” Jun stutters, repeating the motion, this time with more force, “Don’t wanna.”

Suddenly, Minghao slides his arms under Jun’s back and flips them over, moving to hold Jun’s hips in a tight grip, “If you’re so keen on being naughty, maybe you’d rather just show me what you want.”

It works surprisingly well. In a way Minghao hadn’t expected the man to act in heat, Jun knows exactly what he’s looking for and how to get it. Jun’s hand presses against his chest, holding Minghao down against the bed while he lines himself up and sinks down on his cock in one go. They both need a moment to catch their breath, trying to recover from the spark that shot through their bodies when Jun bottomed out almost immediately. Once they’ve both settled down a little, Jun gets right to work, lifting himself off of Minghao before easing back down, shifting his hips to find the right angle he’s craving.

Minghao can’t do anything but watch in awe as Jun works on his own, using Minghao like a toy to get off. It’s so much hotter than he would have expected, and he barely has half a mind to reach up and hold Jun’s hips to help keep him steady. A small part of his brain is conscious enough to realize he might be going into heat as well, though that would have to wait until later. For now, all Minghao wants to do is worship the boy above him, let Jun take whatever he wanted from him, willing to give up everything if all he did was ask.

A low whine from the other hybrid catches Minghao’s attention, coming back to his senses just in time to watch Jun shudder, slamming himself down against Minghao’s hips before cumming with a sharp cry. Minghao’s drenched, in a mix of Jun’s cum leaking onto his chest, slick from both of them, and sweat beading at the back of his neck. Despite how hard he is, Minghao didn’t move while Jun was coming down to avoid overstimulating him. It was difficult, though, due to Jun rhythmically clenching down around him, a gush of slick dripping down Minghao’s cock when he did.

He’s surprised when Jun starts grinding again so soon, the other hybrid gasping when he readjusts, pushing Minghao further, deeper into the clenched heat. He’s not going to last much longer, and he knows this. And maybe Jun knows too, as he starts bouncing faster, leaning back to hold onto Minghao’s calves for support. He’s fully hard and already leaking again, the libido of heat shortening any sort of refractory period to almost nothing

“J-Junnie, slow down honey-” Minghao gasps, his hands clutching at the bedsheets for any sort of anchor to hold on to. Jun doesn’t seem to be listening, too lost in the desperate chase for release that his heat holds just out of his reach, his thighs shaking from how fast he’s trying to go. It’s not enough, Minghao knows firsthand that it’s not enough this time, and he didn’t see this being the way he confessed going. “One more, kitten, can you do that for me? Show me how well you can ride my cock?”

Jun’s whimper gets louder until he’s moaning, his head thrown back and hands going back to digging into Minghao’s ribs, pushing himself harder until he suddenly goes still. Then, his back begins to arch, gradually, bending in a way that has Minghao salivating with the noise of pure, unrestrained bliss that falls from Jun’s lips. For a few moments, he looks absolutely at peace, heat melting away to reveal a side of Jun that Minghao has never seen. But by god, he’s falling in love with this too.

Lost in the sight of Jun, Minghao loses track of his high until the orgasm washes over him all at once. His body seizes up, his legs locking as every rational part of him fades away until Minghao is nothing but a shell, connected in the most intimate way to the one he shared his heart with. He has no idea how long he drifts, how much he fills Jun, nothing more than the sound of his own high pitched whine, and the low reverb of Jun’s satisfied purr. 

Gradually, he comes back to himself, finding Jun knelt between his legs and licking up the mess they’ve made together. His tongue is smooth against Minghao’s spent length, though it still twitches with interest under every touch. When Jun notices he’s awake, he smiles, crawling up to hover over Minghao with the wide, blown out pupil look in his eye.

“Hi,” Jun giggles, leaning down to pepper kisses along the other hybrids face. Minghao squirms, the sensation tickling, but Jun has him held down by their hips pressed together, “You’re cute when you’re fucked out.”

Minghao wants to groan, wants to push the boy off of him and keep caring for him, but all he can do is whine, high pitched, and needy in his throat. His head feels fuzzy and his vision is starting to tunnel, hyper-focusing on the man above him, the cute twitch of his silk brown ears as he zeros in on the little noises Minghao is subconsciously making.

“There, there,” Jun whispers, bending to press a kiss to his jaw, “I’ll take care of you now, it’s ok.”

“Junnie,” Minghao whines, trying to knock Jun’s hands away from spreading his thighs apart, “‘s your heat, I should-”

Jun just gently shushes him, kissing down his stomach before reaching the tip of Minghao’s slowly hardening cock, “You did so well earlier, let me. I want to make you feel good too.”

It was a losing battle, Minghao knew in his heart. If Jun insisted, he would have to let the Siamese do whatever he wanted. He has an idea, though, and carefully dislodges Jun from between his legs to roll over to the edge of the bed, sliding a box out from underneath it.

“What are you-” Jun starts, but he's cut off by Minghao pulling out one of his largest heat plugs from the box. It wasn’t hard to guess one would be there, almost every hybrid had a box just like this under their bed, Minghao included. He sits back up, making a show of staring directly into Jun’s eyes as he lowers his fingers to his hole, gathering up the slick there on his fingers, and slowly spreading it over the dildo. “Hao-”

“Did you keep my cum inside of you?”

“Yeah, I-I, um, yeah?”

“Good boy,” Minghao murmurs, easing Jun to sit upon his knees and spreading his cheeks apart to sink the plug into him. Jun’s surprised yelp gives way to a satisfied moan as he leans back into the plug, almost fully presenting by the time it’s secured in place. Minghao sits back, happy with his work, and lays back down into his original position, “so we can both be filled.”

Realization settles into Jun’s eyes, and it seems to fuel the fire that was there before Minghao stopped him. He grabs hold of the other hybrid’s hips again, pulling himself back so he could be eye level with Minghao’s hole. He’s quick to get back to work licking and sucking along the skin, drinking up the slick that seems to pour from Minghao now. All he can do is sit and try to watch Jun, quickly falling under the fuzzy headspace again and giving in to the sensation. 

Once Jun seems satisfied, he sits up, easing Minghao’s thighs further apart so he can easily settle his weight between them. When he finally pushes in, Minghao feels like a boulder is lifted off his chest, and he nearly screams from the sensation of Jun opening him up, far too slowly for his liking. Jun isn’t doing much better, judging by the way his eyes squeeze shut when he bottoms out. His eyes pop open almost comically and Minghao only gets a little yelp as a warning before Jun comes, not even thrusting once before he’s spilling into him.

Neither move for a moment, staring at each other, waiting. Then, Minghao giggles, throwing his arms up to wrap around Jun’s neck, pulling him down so he could nibble on the other’s neck.

“Fuck that was hot.”

Jun lets out a sigh of relief and begins to laugh as well, the two collapsing into a tangle of limbs while their bodies shake from laughter, all traces of heat fading from a golden moment. Once they’ve settled down a bit, Jun leans down to bump their noses together, stealing a soft kiss from Minghao before speaking.

“I’m still going to take care of you.”

“I would hope so, kitten,” Minghao can’t stop himself from grinning, reaching down to stroke Jun’s sleek tail, “As cute as that was, I’m starting to feel left out.”

Determined, Jun sits back up, pulling out to let some of his cum leak from Minghao. When he pushes back in, the combination of cum and slick makes an obscene sound, and Minghao moans loudly, tossing his head back against the bed. All embarrassment gone, Jun starts thrusting into him with determination, rotating his hips until Minghao squeaks and a shudder racks through his body. Found it. 

“There we go,” Jun whispers, leaning down to wrap his arms around Minghao and holding him close, burying his nose in his neck. With Jun pounding against his sweet spot with precise accuracy every time, Minghao could do nothing more than a whimper, allowing wave after wave of pleasure to wash over him. He wouldn’t last much longer, he knew and based on the way Jun was starting to lose his rhythm, the steady breathing in his ear becoming quicker, the other hybrid wasn’t going to either.

Reaching one hand around, Minghao found the base of the plug and gave it a light push in time with Jun’s thrusts. It had an immediate effect, Jun moaned and thrust deeper into him, grinding his hips before pulling out again. It wasn’t much longer until Jun was cumming, his fingers digging into Minghao’s sides hard enough to bruise. The other hybrid followed soon after, gasping as his thighs shook and locked around Jun’s waist. 

“Easy, easy-” Jun whispered, biting down on Minghao’s neck as he grasped for something to hold onto, settling for interlocking his fingers with Jun’s and holding his arms above his head. They rode out their highs together, Jun carefully grinding his hips into Minghao every so often, causing them both to groan. When the sensation became too much, he pulled out, flopping back on the bed next to the other hybrid.

Later, when they were cleaned up and settled back into the nest, Jun sucking on the candies he had been gifted, Minghao sighed, shaking his head with a small laugh as he carded his fingers through Jun’s hair.

“What is it?” Jun asked, looking up. He currently had a sucker in his mouth, cherry if Minghao had to guess based on the flavor. The red dye was sticking to his lips, and Minghao almost couldn’t contain the urge to kiss him, over and over again.

“I came over to confess at the worst time,” Minghao giggled, burying his face in Jun’s hair. Jun leaned back so they could bump foreheads instead, looking straight into the other’s eyes.

“It was the best time.” He murmured, leaning forward to lightly kiss Minghao at the corner of his lip. Cherry, he was right, “I kept asking Jihoon for you, he must’ve seen this coming from a mile away.”   
  


“I think we traumatized him,” Minghao grimaced, trying to duck his face. Jun wouldn’t let him, though, a steady finger under his chin keeping them turned towards each other, “We’re never going to hear the end of that.”

Jun hummed, kissing Minghao again, “I’m sure we can pay him to forget… but I am glad you came over.” 

Minghao let his eyes wander over the boy beneath him, taking in the long, tan lines of his body stretched out on the blankets next to him. The shadows accentuated every curve and dip of the hybrid, his skin glowing under the effects of heat. Though Minghao thought Jun had always been bright, sunshine personified, trapped inside the body of a Siamese hybrid and always looking to escape through his smile, his laugh, his tenderness. A small pool of heat stirs in the pit of his stomach and Minghao wants to laugh. Just looking at this man, Jun, his, had him acting like he was the one in heat. It was going to be a long few days, but Minghao was going to be spending it in the arms of his lover, caring and being taken care of.

“I’m glad too,” he whispered, before rolling them over so Jun was on his back, Minghao hovering above him, “Maybe the best idea I’ve ever had.”


End file.
